Blood High
by Heartnets
Summary: A slightly more descriptive version of Klaus' healing of Elena from the werewolf venom, that took place in 4x03; The Rager. Slight Stefan/Elena but mainly Klaus/Elena.


_**Blood High**_

Stefan watches as veins seem to move through Elena's body, hating the way they resemble a snake almost, slithering through her. The color of her skin has darkened slightly, appearing fairly grayish and her forehead is covered in a warm sweat. Had it have been him in her position, he wouldn't have looked nearly as bad _– _at least not yet.

He rises from his sitting position on the edge of the bed and dials Klaus' number again. He doesn't know if this is the 9th or 10th time he's called _–_ after the 3rd voicemail and Klaus didn't respond, he just couldn't refrain from continuously dialing his number. "Klaus where the hell are you?" He questions as he paces the floor of his bedroom. Again there is no answer and he wants more than anything to throw the stupid phone against the wall.

A groan erupts from Elena's lips and he's by her side in a flash, grabbing her hand in a comforting way. She smiles weakly at him and he holds her gaze as her expression changes. She murmurs, "Why am I thinking about you?", and he wonders to whom and what she is speaking about but knows the werewolf venom is most likely causing her to hallucinate.

Her eyes close this time and Stefan's sensitive ears pick up the sound of boots hitting the floor. As soon as Klaus makes it through the doorway he crosses over to him. "Klaus, you came…"

"Yes, and for future reference one voicemail is just as effective as nine."

There's a smirk on his lips and Stefan is prepared to bargain.

"What's the matter love?" Klaus wears an expression of concern as he looks over to Elena. Her eyes are closed and she shivers slightly, looking disoriented. Stefan hates that he asks this because he knows Klaus is aware she cannot answer.

"She's got werewolf venom in her system." Klaus' smirk returns. "You're the only one who can save her…Klaus please…"

His expression turns serious. "And what would you have done if I were no longer here. If you'd succeeded in ridding the world of me. Let's play that game for a second."

"Whatever you want from me!-"

"I don't want anything from you!" Klaus' voice is loud and Stefan can feel the anger and tension vibrating around the room. Obviously Klaus was still bitter over the stunt they'd pulled not too long ago, stopping his heart and all_._

"Her on the other hand…" Stefan looks at Klaus warily as said male bypasses him, moving towards Elena on the bed and sits down. "If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying." Klaus tilts his head to the side examining her. "But as it turns out…" A smile plays on his lips before he bites into his wrist, putting no real effort into the action at all.

He moves closer to Elena and covers her mouth with his wrist, caressing her hair in a soothing way and coaxing her to go on.

Stefan hates the way that Elena comes alive at the taste of Klaus' blood almost as much as he hates the silent gasps of pleasure that come from Klaus' lips. He thinks of Damon and can only imagine the expression his face carried when Elena drank from him. Stefan moves closer to the bed when he hears Elena let out a soft whimper around Klaus' wrist, a _needy_ one to be exact.

If Klaus wasn't in such a haze right now, Stefan knows a smirk would be placed on those pink lips of his.

"_Mhm yes_. There we go." Said man practically moans from the feeling of Elena's mouth on his skin _–_ the warmth her mouth was eliciting throughout his body, the mere feeling of having his life force fed on, the satisfaction that whilst he was enjoying Elena's soft lips on his skin, her boyfriend was watching idly in the corner of the room.

Stefan glares as he notices just the slightest rise in Klaus' pants. He's aware of how arousing sharing blood can be and he's just as aware that Klaus is doing this to tease him. Elena had taken more than enough blood to be healed by now, but yet the hybrid keeps his wrist firmly to her lips, continuing to caress her hair and coax her onward.

When Stefan is about to ready to insist that that has been enough, Klaus pulls back. He smiles down at Elena who is on a high from the taste of his blood, then gives her a look –a look that says he'll be seeing her soon. And then he is gone.

* * *

**AN:** Just a short one-shot of how I saw the scene where Klaus healed Elena in 4x03, even though I thought the actual healing scene was _distastefully_ short. The gasps that came from Klaus' mouth when Elena fed on him almost made it worth it though and it really left the imagination open to a story like this or perhaps a longer one where Klaus and Elena actually _do the do_ based after this scene - which I might think about writing if the inspiration hits me. This has actually been sitting on my laptop for quite a while with a follow up that wasn't really working for me so I decided to spruce this up and upload it by itself. Hope you enjoyed, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
